In U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,559 there are described a number of N-heterocyclyl-4-piperidinamines, wherein said heterocyclyl is imidazole being condensed with benzene or pyridine, which compounds are useful as anti-histaminic agents.
The compounds of the present invention, containing an analogous heterocyclic radical being substituted on a piperidine moiety, differ therefrom essentially by the fact that said heterocyclyl is oxazole or thiazole being condensed with benzene, pyridine or pyrimidine and by their unexpected pharmacological properties.